The Human Genome Project resulted in tremendous payoffs for the biomedical community, including a remarkable reduction in sequencing costs, from $10 to less than $0.00001 per finished base. Exome sequencing is now routinely used in both research and clinical settings for the detection of inherited or acquired mutations related to disease, and the FDA has already listed over 100 drugs that have genotype information on their labels. In addition, the use of whole genome sequencing (WGS) is becoming more widespread. However, there are still major limitations of the current technology which severely limit the feasibility and utility of WGS for many studies.